Heat and Love on the dance floor
by seeley-me
Summary: Michelle Dessler and Kate Warner drag their boyfriends out to a friday night of clubbing! Includes total Hottie Tony dancing to the song Buttons- Pussycat dolls ;D


_**AN- So I was going through my iPod again when I found this song! And well basically this story came to my mind R&R btw**_

_**I don't know own 24 as well as the song/lyrics**_

_**Buttons- Pussycat dolls**_

Tony and Michelle had just wrapped up a long tiring week at work. They've dealt with so many terrorists to fill a Cubs game stadium. Tony was wrapping things up; he glanced at his watch and was surprised to see that it was 9pm. He quickly shoved everything in his briefcase and grabbed his Cubs mug. He needed to get his girlfriend and get the hell out of here. He made his way down the stairs taking two at a time and jogging over to his girlfriend's station. Michelle glanced up from her computer and gave him a small smile for a greeting,

"Hey babe. What's up?" Tony immediately walked around her desk and then closed her laptop before leaning in. Before Michelle could mutter a word his lips were planted against hers, she happily joined. As they pulled away both breathless Michelle raised her eyebrow.

"Get your stuff Michelle. Were leaving this place ASAP." Tony ordered as Michelle smiled and then shook her head,

"No can do, Kate asked me to join her at club that just opened tonight." Tony's shoulders fell and then he moved his face closer to her,

"Well I'm sure Kate won't mind that you spend your Friday night with your boyfriend who has missed you all week." Tony bribed but Michelle just shook her head.

"Sorry honey, but she was adamant about me being there tonight." Tony hung his head and sighed, 'damn Kate for taking his time with his girl away'. Tony tried another approach,

"Can't she just call Jack and they both go together." Michelle again shook her head.

"She said it was going to be a girl's night." Tony groaned.

"Well what am I going to do by myself all night?" Michelle rolled her eyes,

"Call Jack. Have a guy's night." Tony debated it but he shook his head, Jack wasn't who he wanted to spend his night with.

"So two beautiful women are going to a club by yourselves without your boyfriends there to protect you?" Tony said as Michelle nodded givining him a cheeky grin.

"Exactly." Tony sighed as Michelle just laughed.

"Look if you are going to be so lonely tonight then you and Jack might as well come along." Michelle stated as Tony contemplated it.' That could work' he thought.

"Wont Kate be upset that your girl's night will include the men?" Michelle just shrugged.

"She should know that our boyfriends our overprotective." Tony nodded in agreement before her sentence caught up with him.

"Hey, I'm not overprotective. I just don't like the idea of other men thinking they can flirt with you." Michelle rolled her eyes and then chuckled.

"As Doctor Temperance Brennan on the show Bones would say 'stupid alpha male tendencies'" Michelle giggled as Tony just shook his head,

"Unbelievable." Was all Tony could say. Michelle just laughed,

"So when are you meeting Kate at the club?" Tony asked as he glanced at his watched.

"In 2 hrs." Michelle stated as Tony nodded,

"Well let's get going." Tony stated as Michelle nodded and they headed out.

*2 hrs. Later*

"Hey Kate! Hey Jack!" Tony and Michelle hollered as they made their way over to the booth that was occupied by the other couple. Both men were decked out in comfortable tight dark jeans and button up shirts. Michelle had a short skirt on with a nice fitting tank top that hugged her in all the right places. And to Tony's happiness, it gave him a good about of cleavage to see,

"Hey guys!" Kate said happily, she managed to look as good as Michelle in her tight jeans and speggitti top. They all took their seats and shots were called out by Jack.

"So how are you two?" Kate asked causing Michelle and Tony to smile and blush.

"Fantastic!" Tony informed as he took another shot. Michelle placed her hand in his and squeezed it.

"You guys are so cute it's sick." Jack teased as the group laughed.

"Michelle let's go freshen up!" Kate exclaimed as Michelle nodded. She gave Tony a kiss on the cheek before following Kate to the bathroom. Tony's eyes followed her retreating form, his eyes giving away what he wanted to do to her in her little skirt.

"You like what you see Tony?" Jack laughed as Tony shook his head to break off his daydream.

"Ha ha. She 's my girlfriend, of course I do." Tony stated as Jack nodded agreeing. The men fell quiet, until Jack took another sip of his drink and then felt gained some nerves,

"So how's she in you know…" Jack asked, receiving a glare from his friend.

"You got a girlfriend jack. I don't see how you need to know how my love life is going." Tony teased lightly, yet he was still serious. Friend or not friend, his and Michelle's intimate moments were theirs. He was very protective of his girlfriend he'll admit to that, but he was also careful on what information to share. He couldn't help being protective that was his nature. He's that way with everyone he cared about, it's just Michelle, and he was extra protective because she was way too important to him. Yes, he knew she could take care of herself, as well as defend herself. That's what he admired about her, but even then he always was watching out for her, but without smothering her. Michelle always told him when hi s protectiveness was irking her, but that was rare.

"Tony?" Jack clapped his hands in front of his face, causing Tony to get off his train of thought. Tony looked at him,

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you guys actually got to the full physical part yet or not? I mean it' been what 6 months?" Tony eyed him carefully; Jack knew he was treading on dangerous waters,

"Not that it's even your business but no we haven't…and I'm okay with that." Tony stated as Jack's jaw dropped,

"Seriously? I thought you and her would have messed up the sheets already." Jack was surprised; the couple was the definition of true love. This news was a shock to him.

"Well…I care about her. And I'm willing to go at any pace she wants. Plus I don't want to mess this relationship up. She means too much to me." Tony confessed.

"Wow, Almeida. You are going soft." Jack teased which earned a laugh and small punch in the arm from his friend.

"Shut up! Their coming back." Tony laughed while cocking his head in the direction of his girlfriend and Kate.

The women parted to their men and took their seats,

"So you men find something to talk about?" Michelle asked leaning against Tony who nodded and then wrapped his arm protectively around her waist pulling her close to him. Jack followed suit and then nodding in agreement. The couples conversed separately for a few minutes before the DJ switched the tracks and the new song beat filled the room. Michelle's eyes immediately lit up and she grabbed Tony's hand excitedly. Tony laughed and read her eyes, she wanted to dance.

"Were going to go dance." Tony informed as Jack ushered his eyes to the way to the dance floor and Kate nodded. The couples made their way to the dance floor and began to dance.

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uhuh)**_

_**But you keep fronting me (uhuh)**_

_**Say what you're going to do to me (uhuh)**_

_**But I aint seen nothing (uhuh)**_

Michelle was enjoying herself. She had herself pressed up against her hot boyfriend completely. Tony had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was digging lower body against his. He was trying to control himself but with the lyrics and the images of him and Michelle alone, made it very hard. And what Michelle was doing now didn't make it any better.

_**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uhuh)**_

_**But you keep fronting me (uhuh)**_

_**Say what you're going to do to me (uhuh)**_

_**But I aint seen nothing (uhuh)**_

Michelle wanted to shift gears and surprise Tony so she turned her body around so she was facing him and placed her hands in his pockets and began to grab him. Tony had lost control of his whole body then; he just hoped Michelle wouldn't move from covering him from embarrassment.

_**Typical**_

_**Hardly the type I fall for**_

_**I like when the physical**_

_**Don't leave me asking for more**_

_**I'm a sexy mama (mama)**_

_**Who knows just how to get to what I wanna (wanna)**_

_**What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)**_

_**Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)**_

It took all of Tony's self control to not raise his hands that were placed at the back of Michelle's thighs any higher. She smelled to damn good for his liking, and the view of her chest was making Tony just do what the song was telling him to do.

_**You've been saying all the right things all night long**_

_**But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off**_

_**Baby can't you see (see)**_

_**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**_

_**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**_

_**I'm about blow **_

_**I don't think you know**_

Michelle raised her lips up to her ear and said only two words that made Tony just about blow

"That's true" She pulled away and smiled mischievously.

The song went on, and then it came to Michelle's favorite part,

_**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours**_

_**I can see just like most guys that **_

_**Your game don't please**_

_**Baby can't you see? (See)**_

_**How these clothes are fitting on me (me)**_

_**And the heat coming from this beat (beat)**_

_**I'm about blow **_

_**I don't think you know**_

Michelle leaned in and began making out with her boyfriend. She knew she was acting out of character but she didn't give a damn about it now. She wanted this man placed before her and she was enjoying having complete control over him. He was like putty in her hands, she felt his hand make their way up to her chest and she pulled him deeper into the kiss. They continued like this for another few minutes until a hand was placed on Tony's shoulder and he was pulled away from her. Tony turned to see another guy, mid- twenties look past him and over at Michelle. He openly checked her out, his eyes remaining at her chest longer than necessary. Tony noticed, and he instantly became protective.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked angrily. The guy didn't acknowledge him and pushed past him and made his way to Michelle. He placed a hand at her hip,

"Can I buy you a drink babe?" He touched her curl and placed it behind her ear, which sent anger throughout Tony's body. That was all it for Tony to lose his cool, that was HIS girl and HIS move! This bastard can just leave. Tony went up to him and patted him on the shoulder,

"Hey buddy, take a hike." Tony snarled, the guy didn't take his hand off her hip,

"Yo. Buddy, you had your turn." Then he redirected his attention to Michelle and smiled. Michelle grabbed his hand that was remained on her waist before twisting it. The man groaned,

"What the hell?" He moved in on her, but Tony moved quickly in front of her,

"You don't want to go down that road buddy." Tony warned as the guy eyed him and then just flipped him off before heading off. Tony turned around and gave Michelle a once over,

"You okay baby? He didn't hurt you?" Tony asked as Michelle just shook her head with a smile.

"No. You know you look really hot in protective mode," Michelle informed as Tony smiled, "and I want you to do me favor." Michelle smiled widely, before pulling Tony closer to her by his shirt.

"Oh yeah?" Tony played along, his anger quickly subsiding.

"Yeah, I need you to loosen up my buttons…." Michelle whispered against his ear and Tony growled, his eyes instantly filled with love and lust. Now he needs to get his girlfriend and get the hell of there to show her how much he loved her. Oh yes, he loved that song….

_**AN- There it is! I enjoyed writing this! Please hit the little blue button that says review! If you do I will ship you your own personal Tony Almeida **_


End file.
